mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Wario (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Wario's official pixel art. |universe = ''Wario'' |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-heavy |final = Wario-Man |tier = C- |ranking = 36 }} Wario is a veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2 and the only character representation of the ''Wario'' universe. His overall design is directly based on his [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] appearance, mixing some animations from said games, as well, as Super Smash Bros. Brawl, including his voice clips. As such, Wario's moveset is also based on the one he has in the official ''Super Smash Bros.'' games. Wario is currently ranked 36th out of 39 on the current tier list, placing him in the C- tier. Wario's notable strengths include a good air game, decent combo ability, a good grab and throw game, and great KO moves in his forward smash, Shoulder Bash (in the move's final frames), down throw, dash attack, up smash, and Wario Waft. Though Wario lacks a projectile, he can easily dodge them using his good speed for a fighter his size and weight, and his excellent air mobility allows him to dodge opponent's attacks easily before landing back on stage. This allows him to wobble in and out of his opponent's range, and gives him time to throw in some spacing moves, or a finisher if he can. However, Wario's biggest flaw is his short range (possessing the shortest grab range), which makes him vulnerable to characters with attacks that have a disjointed hitbox (ex. , ). As Wario possesses an above average weight and is a fast faller, he can be easily combo'd by most of the cast (although he can avoid this by using his air mobility to escape attacks). He has a couple of KO options with his forward smash, up smash, Wario Waft, forward tilt, up aerial, and the final frames of Shoulder Bash, but these do have considerable amounts of starting and ending lag, making him easier to punish, and Corkscrew does not gain much vertical height, giving him a relatively poor vertical recovery. Furthermore, due to his poor ground mobility, poor range and lack of a projectile, he is forces to rely on close-range attacks to damage or KO the opponent. While Wario appears to have a small dedicated player base, he has poor representation in online tournaments. Some Wario players do not actively participate, and the few who do participate do not place high. Attributes Wario can be described as an unorthodox character due to his attributes. Wario's most unusual trait is his air speed and air acceleration, giving Wario the ability to effectively camp in the air, and wobble in and out of the opponent's range. He has powerful finishers in his forward smash, Shoulder Bash (in the moves final frames), up smash, up air, forward tilt, and the Wario Waft (depending how long it has been charged). His great air mobility, combined with most of his aerials having good priority grants him a good air game and good approach options in the air. Wario also has an effective edgeguarding game with his back air and Chomp. He has effective combo starters in his down smash, down tilt, Chomp, up tilt, and up throw. Due to Wario's size, he is not as susceptible to shield stabbing like other characters. He has a good grab game with his forward and up throw being chain grabs on big characters and fast fallers while they are good combo starters on other characters. His back throw can be used as KO moves near the ledge on light characters. Furthermore, Wario's weight, air mobility, and falling speed makes him a hard character to KO. However, Wario suffers from poor range (having the shortest grab in the current build) which leaves him is vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Due to not having a projectile, poor ground mobility and reach in his attacks gives him problems approaching on the ground. As a result, Wario must rely on his air game to approach and combo opponents. His recovery is predictable and gives him trouble recovering against good edgeguarders. Furthermore, due to his medium to high weight and being a fast faller, he is susceptible to certain chain grabs if he doesn't avoid them properly. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9b Wario has received a lot of changes to his moveset, with having a lot of his move set from the "main games" being incorporated. Wario has received a lot of buffs due to this and is considered a more effective character then last demo. Aesthetics * ** ** * Ground attacks * * * * Aerial attacks * * * Grabs and throws * ** * Special moves * * ** In competitive play Tier placement history When Wario was first introduced; he was seen as a mid-low tier character. In the tier lists for demo v0.7; Wario ranked 11th of C tier on the first list and 12th of E tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; he had a huge leap where he ranked 1st of S tier. In demo v0.9a; Wario was originally seen as one of the worst characters in the demo, but ranked 12th when players started noticing his strengths and is considered an mid-high tier character. In demo v0.9b, the changing metagame of other characters, the addition of new ones and lackluster changes to Wario brought him down to be 28th in C tier. The changing metagame did not help Wario by much where he rose to 26th of C tier, but he is still seen as a bottom tier character. On the final tier list, Wario dropped to 30th, last on the tier list where he was seen as the worst character in the demo. In Beta, on the first tier list, Wario ranked 22nd in B- tier, which was a noticeable rise from his 30th place in v0.9b. However, he ended up dropping to 36th of C- tier on the second tier list. Gallery Palette swaps Artworks Wariobig.gif|Wario's first art in the DOJO!!!. Wario Main.png|Wario's pixel art that was used from v0.9a to v0.9b. Screenshots Wario1 Beta.png|Wario approaching and , on Tower of Salvation. Wario2 Beta.png|Wario hitting Lloyd and Mega Man with his forward smash, on Tower of Salvation. Wario3 Beta.png|Wario using his up tilt on Tower of Salvation. P, M & W.png|Wario grabbing while dashes toward them on Princess Peach's Castle. PummelWS.png|Wario pummelling , on WarioWare, Inc.. Wario_1.png|Wario holding a Bob-omb while uses Bomb on Bomb Factory. Wario 2.png|Wario uses his down smash while uses his down aerial on Hueco Mundo. Early designs Wario pic1.png|Wario surrounding by lots of food, on WarioWare, Inc.. Wario pic2.png|Wario crouching next to Mr. Saturn, on Planet Namek. Wario pic3.png|Wario using Shoulder Bash to attack , on Saturn Valley. Wario pic4.png|Wario using Wario Bike to attack . Wario3.png|Wario taunting with his old standard taunt. Designs Old Design - Wario.png|Wario's design in demo v0.7 to v0.9b. New Design - Wario.png|Wario's design in Beta. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Wario.png|Wario's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *Wario is the only character to have the most differences between his [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] incarnation and his ''SSF2 incarnation: **His appearance in SSF2 is his yellow cap and purple overalls from the Wario Land and ''Mario'' series instead of his biker outfit from the WarioWare series. **Alongside , Wario has at least one different special move, in this case, his side special move. **He is the only veteran character with a different entrance. **He has a completely different victory theme. *From demo v0.7 to v0.8b, Wario's portrait was taken from Wario Land: Shake it!. *Wario's older sprites in the game were used in AnimationRewind's Cartoon Fight Club. *Wario and are the only two characters that have been both first and last in separate tier lists. In Wario's case, he was first in the 0.8b tier list, and last in the 0.9b third tier list. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series